Sixth Guyver's Birth
by riven-del
Summary: Imakarum is revived, and Cronos finally gets a chance to breath until a ghost from the past appears with a special interest in Alkanphel's daughter. What's more, is that this ghost brings a warning concerning all of humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Riven-del:** First off, I do not own any of the Guyver characters, except for Rhia, Scott Eagle, Elizabeth, and probably another person later on. Alright, time to start a new part in my Guyver fanfic series. This starts after _Heiress of Alkanphel_, and without further delay, enjoy!

* * *

In the vast ocean of the Atlantic, there is an island undisturbed by the world of men. On that island, creatures of myth and those thought to be extinct live and breed. There is also an ancient temple built in times long forgotten. In that temple laid a comatose man, trapped in a pod and unable to move at his will.

That is until something appeared in the sky above. The object attracted the attention of the island's inhabitants as it began to glow. A beam of light was suddenly hurled at the temple, and the trapped man suddenly found himself awake. The pod exploded just as he transformed into his black and white Zoalord form.

Imakarum Mirabilis was revived.

* * *

After the Ark was returned to its proper orbit around Earth, Rhiannon returned her conscious back to her body just as her fellow Japanese Zoalord came flying into the command post.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Lord Mirabilis," she greeted him and every Zoalord present, including Mirabilis, chuckled.

"It's good to be back, Lady Rhia," he replied with a smile. "What did I miss while I was out of commission?"

As Alkanphel, the Supreme Commander of Cronos and Lady Rhiannon's father as the Council recently found out, began to debrief Mirabilis on the current status of Cronos and what transpired the past three months, Rhia ghosted away from the command post and began her exploration of the Ark. She couldn't help it; she didn't get the opportunity to tour it after it was first launched nearly four months ago and the months following weren't exactly uneventful. She decided to start in one of the Natural Parks that were grown to match the Earth's environment.

* * *

"Your daughter's in hog heaven, Lord Alkanphel," said Edward Carleon as he and a few of the Zoalords watched the young Fourteenth Zoalord explore the Seventh Division's park with a grin plastered onto her face.

"Indeed she is," the Supreme Commander agreed as they continued to watch Rhia.

* * *

A being teleported onto the outside surface of the Ark.

_So, she is here,_ the being mused and silently entered the Ark.

* * *

Alkanphel was the first to sense something from the Ark.

"Sin, Fred'rich, Imakarum, with me," he commanded at once. "The rest of you stay here. There's an intruder on board."

* * *

She felt her father summon her and the Ark trying to tell her the position of an intruder. The intruder was approaching her position and had started following her once she began moving to her father's position as fast as she could.

_There is no need to run, little one,_ a familiar voice echoed in her mind making her stop dead in her tracks.

_That voice! It can't be!_ The intruder had now caught up to her and was waiting for her to acknowledge it. She turned around and thought she was going insane; the intruder was a human woman with braided long black hair, sapphire eyes like her own eyes, and the woman was smiling kindly and joyfully at her. _Impossible! She died in my arms nearly two years ago! _

"It has been too long, Rhi-chan," said Elizabeth Maaka, Rhiannon's dead mother.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rhia!" Alkanphel rushed to stand in front of his daughter while Sin, Fred'rich, and Imakarum encircled her protectively. When he saw who the intruder was, he was beyond shocked. "Elizabeth?"

"Hello, Alkanphel," the woman replied warmly and the other three Zoalords gasped in surprise upon realizing who she was. "It looks like the entire family is here."

"M-mother? Is…is it really you?" asked Rhia stepping forward and Imakarum held his arm out in front of her stopping her. The Thirteenth Zoalord could hear the desperation in the girl's voice; a desperation to believe that her mother was miraculously alive.

"You died in her arms," said the First Zoalord. "Your body was cremated and buried in an urn. Rhiannon witnessed all of this and I _know_ for damned certain that her mother is still buried six-feet in the ground. Who are you?"

"I did die two years ago," the woman explained. "However, my body was recreated and my memories were restored from the ashes of my previous self. I am now the messenger of the Advents yet I am still Rhiannon's mother, my name is Iris."

Alkanphel could feel his daughter's heart sink, yet she still wanted to believe that this woman, Iris, was her mother. It was because of this emotional chaos that she could not sense that the woman before them was a Zoalord.

"Messenger of the Advents, eh?" the Supreme Commander asked, already sending out his mental commands to his loyal sons. "What do they want with the children they tried to eradicate? Surely they do not expect a warm welcome."

"No, they don't," Iris's smile faded and was replaced with a look of sadness. "They created many races after us to fight a nation that they angered with their experiments, but even those races couldn't be controlled or easily fell against their enemy. We were their perfect weapon, their most successful creation. They need soldiers; they need you and the Zoanoids."

"Heh, I'll shatter my own Zoacrystals before going back to them," retorted Alkanphel.

"I know. Alkanphel, the Advents are desperate, and my cloning was rushed. They did not replace my personality like you did with Murakami, but I have been programmed to fight should you try to capture me."

His eyes widened in disbelief. Was she trying to tell him to capture her? Reprocessing her would have many benefits, but such things were very time consuming and lasted months. Still, the pros outweighed the cons, especially if it meant Rhia having her mother back.

"They will be here in three months," she continued, "and they are willing to fight and enslave you all if it means winning their war." With a flash of light, Iris teleported away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Riven-del: I do not own _Hey Good Lookin'_. That belongs to the awesome singer, Jimmy Buffett.**

* * *

To say Rhia was shocked was an understatement. Alkanphel could feel the emotional chaos raging in his heiress, hence he ordered her to rest once the Council had returned to the Arizona base.

"Will she be alright, my Lord?" Rensi asked once they had all convened in the Hall of the Celestial Sphere, save young Rhiannon. All of his sons were concerned; Rhiannon was young and hence more prey to her emotions than her Zoalord brothers were.

"I cannot begin to imagine what she is going through," said Sin. "To have the mother she unconditionally loved all her life and lost only two years ago suddenly appear in front of her, and then discover that she is on the side of a new enemy…poor Rhia…"

"I wish I knew how to help her," Alkanphel admitted, sensing the shock from his sons. They had never heard such uncertainty from their leader before. He had been willing to admit that he wasn't a perfect father, and he had never dealt with a woman's emotions before and having Elizabeth spend one month on Sihla Island all those years ago didn't count much. He thought he had made some progress with Rhia after taking her under his wing, but now it looked as though they were back to square one. "She's hurting so much. I wish I could take her pain away."

"You can't take away a woman's pain," said Hamilcar, "but I do believe there is a way to brighten her spirits. Do you remember Scott Eagle?"

"Yes, but what does that boy have to do with the situation now?"

"Well, Sin came up with a rather interesting idea several weeks ago…"

* * *

Rhia was brought back abruptly from a nightmare by the sound of music. Music playing in _her room_. And the song was a Jimmy Buffett song no less, and someone was singing along!

"_Hey hey, good lookin'! _

_Whatcha got cookin'? _

_How's about cookin something up _

_With me?"_

_Oh my God!_ She shot up in her bed and saw who was singing along with Jimmy. "SCOTT!"

She hugged him before he could brace himself and he ended up busting his rump on the floor with a beautiful girl hugging him to death. The young Sin-look-alike began to laugh and said, "It's good to see you too, Miss Elf."

"I didn't know you were here! How have you been? And when did you become a Hyper Zoanoid?"

"I'm fine, and I became a Hyper Zoanoid when Dr. Barcas approved of me being your bodyguard just recently."

"Bodyguard? Ha! More like a hired boyfriend!" she teased him.

"Whatever; you're stuck with me now." He smiled.

"I'm glad you're here," Rhia buried her face into his chest. His smile faded when he heard her tone change.

"What's the matter, chicky?" he asked concerned.

"We have a new enemy, and a clone of my mother is on their side."

* * *

Iris watched her daughter speak with the Hyper Zoanoid boy. Her heart broke as her only child spoke of her turmoil and what had transpired on the Ark earlier.

_Oh, my poor Rhiannon-chan,_ she silently cried. _I wish I could hold you close now._

She could not lament for long however. A mental link was established between her and her master just then.

_**Iris, your report,**_ said the ancient Uranus.

_Alkanphel and his council will not side with you,_ she told him. _He would rather die than fight for you. _

_**That is of little consequence,**_ the Uranus sounded unfazed by his slave's report. _**They will fight for us, unless Alkanphel's wishes to fight his own offspring.**_

Iris knew her shock and horror was transmitted through their link.

_NO! Please leave her out of this! She is only a child! She is not a warrior! _

_**Silence!**_ Pain racked Iris's body and she screamed in the dead silence of space. _**You **_**will**_** capture her and bring her to our side. Those are your new orders, Iris. It does not matter if she is also yours; she is still Alkanphel's flesh and blood. We will not pass up the opportunity to create a Zoalord equal to his strength or better. You **_**will capture **_**her, understood? **_

_It…It is understood._ The link faded and Iris knew she had to do something before it was too late. _I _will _protect you, my Rhia-chan. _


	4. Chapter 4

Things were relatively normal as far as a certain Grace Smith was concerned, despite her art class taking a trip to the National Forest an hour away from their high school. The blond had long since stuffed her long hair into her knitted blue Rastafarian hat. Contrary to popular belief, the hat provided cool insulation in the warm late spring day.

Grace looked ahead and noticed she was falling behind the group again. She had been sketching and shooting photographs like crazy since they arrived, and her teacher had made it clear that she was expecting some excellent art work from her before the end of her last term. Grace laughed to herself, still finding it hard to believe she was a senior in high school now and this would be her last group trip until she joined a club in college.

Jogging to catch up with the group, Grace didn't pay attention to the ground below her. She was jogging along a cliff, but she didn't think anything bad would happen. How wrong she was. The ground shifted beneath her and her instincts told her to run like hell, but it was too late. She didn't get to safety before the ground collapsed beneath her and she screamed as she fell downward. Rolling on her side, she couldn't stop until she fell into a hole. She heard a _snap_ and pain shot through her ankle, indicating a break.

_Well, this is just fan-frakin'-tastic_, she though sarcastically. She managed to sit up and look at her surroundings. Apparently she fell into a cavern, a recently formed one since there were no tunnels around her. She checked her bag, finding that everything survived the fall, but her cellphone didn't have reception at all. _There goes that idea_.

"Okay, don't panic," she told herself. "Mrs. Ragland will notice I'm gone and they'll come looking for me. When I hear them call my name, I'll yell back so they can find me."

She looked around again, trying to find something she could use as a splint, until she saw something shine in the dark. Scooting close to the source without damaging her ankle any further, she discovered light coming from the center of an organic object that resembled a dart board with a metallic orb in the center. On impulse, she touched the orb and the organic part of the object began to move.

"Ah crap," she said before the object exploded into a frenzy of tentacles and latched onto her. After that she passed out from sheer fright.

* * *

The Unit had finished forming. White armor encased the female host, repairing the bone that had been broken prior to the Unit bonding with her.

Scanning the host's mind, it discovered the female was unconscious. Deciding it better to move the host, it flew out of the mouth of the cavern and began walking through the forest until it felt the host begin to stir.

* * *

Upon returning to full consciousness, Grace immediately noticed something wrong. For one: she was out of the cave, and two: her ankle no longer hurt. Looking down, she had no idea what to think of the weird armor that now encased her entire body.

_Okay, weird doesn't even begin to cover __**this**__,_ she thought touching her face, feeling her armored skin as though she were feeling this sense from a distance. _Why are my boobs so big?_

She attempted to open the armor on her chest and discovered a strange organ.

_You know what? I'm not even going to touch that._ Closing the breast plate, she realized something. _Shit fire save 'em matches! Where's my bag?_ Remembering the cave, she ran back the way she thought she had come and found it in a matter of seconds. It would rather suck on an epic scale if she had lost her expensive camera.

Jumping back down into the cave, the landing didn't feel like much to her. Picking up her bag, she discovered that her physical abilities were beyond jacked up when she jumped back out of the cavern with little effort even when carrying a bag that carried multiple things.

_Okay, now to get this thing off,_ and with that thought the armor automatically came off. Turning around, Grace watched the armor disappear into the landscape. Touching her face, she noted that her senses were back to normal and her hat had remained intact.

"Well, this day turned out to be more interesting than expected," she mused aloud before trudging back up the steep hill whence she fell from. Reaching the part where the ground fell out, Grace began following the road her class had taken.

* * *

All the way in the hidden Cronos base in Arizona, Rhia was abruptly interrupted during her manga reading by her Guyver.

_Has another Guyver been activated?_ The young Zoalady asked herself before leaving her room to find her father.

* * *

Grace caught up with her class after running into one of her classmates and otaku friend, Kat.

"Hey, guys!" Grace called out to her class. "I'm okay; just tumbled a bit down the hill."

The teacher, Mrs. Ragland, dashed over to her and barraged her with multiple "are you okay"s and "are you hurt"s, all of which Grace reassured her that she was fine.

"I'm a tenacious turd, remember?" Grace said with a grin, and Mrs. Ragland smiled knowing her student was fine. "Principal Baldy wouldn't call me that if I wasn't."

"Don't let him hear you say that," the older woman said and called the group back. Once the class had been reassembled, they all headed back and loaded onto the bus to start the hour long ride back to school. Everyone asked her if she was fine, to which she replied kindly saying she was fine. Once they had stopped asking her questions, everyone started their own conversations while Grace watched the landscape roll by.

_Good thing its Friday so I can sort out just what the hell happened to me._


	5. Chapter 5

Grace considered herself lucky and thanked her guardian angels that she didn't wreck her dad's truck on the way home. The lethargy symptoms gradually began to weigh on her since the end of the school day and now she had difficulty finding her key to get into the trailer she, her dad, and her brother called home for now.

Once inside and the door closed behind her, her three cats began rubbing up against her legs wanting attention.

"Hello, kitties," she reached down and scratched each one behind the ear. Once done, she headed to her room on the other side of the trailer with the cats following her. She promptly kicked off her shoes, dropped her bag next to her desk and taking out her cellphone, and plopped down onto her futon after placing her phone on her nightstand. She didn't have anything that needed her immediate attention; her dad and brother were out on a job and would be back God knows how late. However, the cats decided to join her on the futon and one—the fat one—decided to jump up onto her side. "Lucky, you need to lose some weight."

Sir Fat Cat just snuggled up next to her like the other cats did and it wasn't long before Grace fell asleep.

"Grace?" her dad's voice cut into her dreamless sleep in what felt like no time at all.

"What?" asked a groggy Grace.

"Have you eaten today?"

"No. Too tired."

"Alright, just take a bath before you stink up the place.  
Grace picked up her phone and allowed Bender to reply for her, "Bite my shiny metal ass."

* * *

"Another Guyver has been activated," said Alkanphel to his Council of Twelve. The Zoalords were shocked to say the least, and Alkanphel had to wait for the muttering to die down before he continued, "I have sent Rhiannon to investigate, and if possible bring this new Guyver to our side."

"You sent Rhiannon knowing that Iris woman will possibly attempt to capture her given the chance?" demanded Purgstall.

"She isn't alone, Purgstall," said Dr. Barcas. "Imakarum Mirabilis is with her. If needed, he can fight Iris if Rhiannon cannot."

"We don't even know the extent of Iris's power," Li Yentsui pointed out. "Mirabilis is strong, yes, but Iris could be on par to you, my Lord Alkanphel."

"We have to take that risk if it means gaining a Guyver for an ally," the Supreme Commander affirmed, yet his eyes told his Zoalords that he was not entirely firm in his decision.

* * *

Rhia flew ahead of Imakarum Mirabilis, leading the way since her Guyver had given her directions to finding the new Guyver. Her Unit even gave her the address of the new Guyver's home.

_I wonder why Father didn't get information like this from his Unit,_ thought Rhia as they passed over a vast forest in Arkansas.

* * *

Grace had opted to stay home for the day, since she had no form of transportation that day with her dad and brother at work again, hence her reason for wearing a green tank top and jean shorts that came close to her knees. There was plenty still for her to do around the trailer, such as cleaning and laundry, but with her speed she got done with cleaning before noon and she was now waiting for her brother's laundry to dry.

Determining that she had done all the cleaning she could do that day, Grace decided to go ahead and play Pokémon on her DS until she could fold her brother's clothes. She'd wanted to get past the next gym leader for some time now anyway.

* * *

_Are you sure this is the place, Lady Rhia?_ Imakarum Mirabilis asked Rhia telepathically for the seventh time since they had landed behind the trailer where Guyver Six lived.

_Yes, Mirabilis, I am _absolutely _sure,_ she replied projecting her irritation across their mental link. _If you ask again, I will not hesitate to hit you. _He became silent after that, getting the message.

Rhia didn't see a problem with where the new Guyver lived, except for the fact that the neighborhood—or trailerhood, take your pick—wasn't the best looking even though the trailers were spaced out enough for each family to have more privacy. The one next to Guyver Six's home, however, looked as though it may collapse any second or get blown away by the gentlest of breezes.

Then an annoyance brought her out of her musings. A dog—a jack-Russell-terrier in fact—was barking at the two Zoalords. Rhia, having experience dealing with dogs, knelt down and held out her hand indicating that she was friendly, and the dog came up to her and started licking her outstretched hand.

* * *

Grace, after discovering that her DS battery needed recharging—a result of her not playing it for several months—before she could play it, decided to go outside and play with Jack for a while and that was when she discovered two guests in her back yard.

Two Japanese Zoalord guests in fact. One was a _very_ cute man around his late twenties with long, wavy ebony hair and he wore a wraparound visor. The other she recognized as Lady Rhiannon Maaka, whom was petting Jack the hyper dog. She didn't know why, but she got a feeling that she was connected to Lady Rhiannon somehow.

_My weekend just keeps getting weirder,_ thought Grace. "Hello, can I help you two?"

"Are you Grace Smith?" asked Lady Rhiannon who had stopped petting Jack and stood up.

"Yes. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Did you by any chance find something yesterday? Something that resembled a dart board maybe?"

Grace was shocked into mute. How the hell did they know about what she found yesterday?

"You activated it didn't you? You touched it and tentacles wrapped around you, right?"

"How did you know about that?" This was starting to get freaky.

"Because I activated one myself not too long ago." Making sure that Jack was away from her, Rhiannon shouted "GUYVER!"

In a blast, gold armor appeared and encased the Lady's body. The armor was very similar to the one Grace encountered, but it was a gold color instead of white.


	6. Chapter 6

After some explaining and instruction, Grace had donned on her Guyver armor like Lady Rhiannon had done. The girl appeared stunned when the white armor encased her body, and Imakarum found he couldn't really blame her.

The girl appeared to be only a few years older than Rhiannon, if not in the same age group. Still, she made herself composed in a sense and not run around like a chicken with its head cut off. Grace Smith was rather cultivated considering the environment she lived in if her politeness and display of hospitality were anything to go by. After some discussing and explaining, Smith agreed to come with them to the Arizona base to discuss her situation further and currently they were flying over the National Forest. Lady Rhiannon was back in her human form while Smith had remained in her Guyver armor in order to fly with them. The girl made it clear that she preferred to not burden anyone unless it was absolutely necessary.

Imakarum couldn't help but ponder at her armor's coloring. From his experiences with Sho Fukamachi and Agito Makishima, the Guyver armor's color reflected the host's personality in some way. For Sho, his was an ordinary teal color, while Makishima's was a sinister black. Smith's armor was nearly pure white, almost angelic in a sense. Maybe she was gentle natured? Or the coloring had more to do with genetics and her armor became white as a result?

Looking over at Smith, he noticed she was gradually flying ahead of them.

_I think she's in auto-pilot model,_ said Rhiannon. The Zoalady caught up with the white Guyver and tapped her shoulder.

"AH!" Smith apparently _had_ been in auto-pilot, and that tap on the shoulder scared the crap out of her, while also causing her to unintentionally speed up so fast she broke the sound barrier and lost control. She went down _hard_; a good number of trees now were either bare of needles or leaves, or were broken in some form.

* * *

Iris laughed at what she was seeing right now.

The Sixth Guyver was apparently dazed when Rhiannon shook her and said, "OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU OKAY?! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!"

It was too funny! Iris couldn't help but laugh harder at the sight. Even Imakarum Mirabilis was laughing at the sight if not the situation.


	7. Chapter 7

To say the Council of Twelve were expecting someone more grown up to have found the latest Guyver was apparent when Grace entered the Hall of the Celestial Sphere with Lady Rhiannon and Lord Mirabilis; when the rest of the Council saw her, a good number of them looked disappointed.

"_This_ is the new Guyver?" asked the balding Zoalord.

"I can easily walk out of here and pretend this never happened if you want," said Grace. Most of the Council—save Rhiannon, Mirabilis, and a rather young man that looked like Rhiannon—stared at Grace for a long silent moment, probably appalled by her lack of respect to one of the oldest Zoalords in existence. "I won't work with people who judge me before I've done or said anything."

"Forgive them, Grace-chan," said Lady Rhiannon. "They did not mean to immediately disapprove of you; it's just most of the Guyvers have been activated by teenagers, and you look younger than Guyver I."

"In that case, I seriously need to consider a haircut or something that will make me appear to be my real age. I'm sick of people thinking I'm sixteen or fourteen."

"May I ask just how old you are?" asked the Zoalord with long—not shoulder length hair, but a little longer that Grace's hair—black hair. He appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties.

"Eighteen years old, sir." His eyebrow rose and a slight smile appeared on his lips. She had to admit, this guy was cute.

* * *

Rhia could practically see the chemistry brewing between Grace and Lord Carleon, and from the sense of amusement she sensed from Alkanphel this observation hadn't gone unnoticed. Then the feeling she got from her father changed.

_Rhia, did you know that Grace is registered in the database? _He asked her through their link.

_What?_ She looked over her father's armored shoulder and read what was displayed on his computer screen. Grace was indeed registered, but more than likely the person in question did not know this; the file was created when she was a toddler. Rhia, however, wasn't as concerned as _that_ as much as the data the file contained. _What the hell is _this_?!_

_I would like to know as well._ He relayed everything he found to Hamilcar and the elder Zoalord began verifying the data immediately.

_Out of curiosity: why were you searching for data on Grace?_ asked Rhia.

_I recognize her, but I cannot remember from where or when I saw her,_ he explained.

"Is something the matter, Ms. Smith?" Li Yentsui's inquiry brought both father and daughter out of their telepathy. Their blond guest was rubbing the area between and above her eye brows as though attempting to relieve a migraine.

"It's nothing, just a slight headache," she reassured the Asian Zoalord.

"I doubt it is _just_ a headache," said Dr. Barcas. "I have just verified that one of our scientists' has been performing an unauthorized and illegal experiment for a span of sixteen years, and Ms. Smith was the test subject of this experiment."


	8. Chapter 8

Grace was confused and angry—well, scratch that, she was pissed. After Dr. Barcas' announcement, she had been whisked away to another part of the Arizona base to be prodded, stuck at, and examined in most every way possible short of someone pulling out rubber gloves. Needless to say, she wanted to know what the hell was going on and someone had better give her a straight answer so help her God!

_Rhiannon?_ Grace tried to communicate to the Zoalady through their Guyver link—something the younger girl had told her about before they arrived at the base hours earlier. _You there?_

_Yes, Grace-chan,_ Rhiannon responded. _Are they done with you yet? _

_ I'm not sure. I've been stuck in a room alone for an hour now. I was hoping you could tell me what the _hell_ they're lookin' for. _

_ They're looking for alterations in your genetics. However, we don't know what exactly what was done to you, so it might take a while before we find something. _

_ That's _great_ to hear._ Grace nearly groaned at that.

_ Don't worry. I can see if they can let you go now. _

That_ would be _most_ appreciated._ She felt the connection close after that. Grace decided to sit back and relax until someone came to get her.

* * *

Alkanphel leaned back with a sigh, having just remembered why he felt that Grace looked familiar. Apparently this was not the first time he had seen her, but it was the first to properly meet her.

He had been in the North American Section years ago checking in with the progress Cronos had been making in his absence. He remembered seeing a little blond haired girl holding her mother's hand with a confused look on her face, and he remembered thinking that girl was around his daughter's age. That was before her mother had to leave her out in the hall to perform her duty to Cronos, and he had walked away.

The chances of meeting that girl again were very slim, and it completely caught Alkanphel off guard to meet her face-to-face many years later. It was even near unimaginable that they would meet under the current circumstances. Honestly, who would dream that a child would be experimented on for a good portion of her life without her and her parents knowing? He had to quash his rising anger; seeing this happen to another's child was nearly equal to it happening to his daughter. He would make an example of the idiot criminal once he had been found.

* * *

"Grace, how long have you been doing yoga?" asked Rhia.

"This is my first time. Why?"

"You're doing the transition from Eagle to Crescent Moon rather well."

"I didn't know twisting one's leg around the other was an _actual _pose for anything; I've always been able to do that." Currently they were on their left hand and foot with their front body facing sideways, in a pose called Crescent Moon. Rhia had thought it would be a good idea to practice yoga with the older girl in an attempt to get to know her better; she didn't get to socialize with many girls her age after all. So far, it was working.

"Hey, after we're done, you want me to teach you to knit?" asked Grace.

"Sure, I've always wanted to learn how to kni—ah!" Rhia lost her balance while trying to transition to Dancer and fell onto her belly. "How about we call it a day now?"

"Fine by me."


End file.
